


Maria and The Man

by Hopedruid



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Kayfabe Compliant, Pre-Slash, bit of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopedruid/pseuds/Hopedruid
Summary: Maria needs a real man. Surprisingly, the only one that meets her standards is one Rebecca Lynch. One-Shot.
Relationships: Maria Kanellis Bennett/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Kudos: 12





	Maria and The Man

Maria needed a real man. She was bored. Painfully, dreadfully bored. Her husband was boring. Their sex life was painfully boring. She needed someone that could challenge her. That could really get the fires burning again.

However, there wasn't many men that were actually catching her eye. Her gaze passed over them. No, none of them, no matter how good they were at wrestling or how big or strong they were, were real men. Someone who could really handle her. Really deserve her.

Who did catch her eye was a bit of a surprise. Becky Lynch. That was someone who had real fire. Real confidence. Real swagger. And dear god everytime she called herself the man, oof...that got Maria wet. And she was damn gorgeous. Maria had always noticed the beauty of other women, but now she was really seeing the female form in a whole new light.

Becky had ignited her again.

She needed to seduce her. Becky seemed like the type that might be...amenable to her advances. However Maria wasn't quite used to seducing women. She suspected it wouldn't be as easy as with men. Still, the only way she could get better was to try.

Maria had a feeling that Becky would just be the beginning of a long road.

A long road, filled with fun, excitement, and orgasms.

"Hey there Becky." Maria said, cornering Becky in the women's locker room.

"Maria." Becky acknowledged.

"You've been looking really good lately, you know that. All leather and confidence. Pretty badass." Maria said.

"Ha. Well you've always looked good yourself. Always had plenty of confidence yourself. Shaking your arse around. Not that I ever minded." Becky said.

"Oh, so you do like my "assets". I had my suspicions." Maria responded with a grin.

"You noticed? Most straight girls are completely oblivious. Though, you suddenly don't seem so straight." Becky said.

"Ah. You're observant as well. Let's just say...that the only man I'm concerned with right now is the one standing in front of me." Maria said.

"Ha. You really like the direct route don't you?" Becky said.

"Always worked for me before." Maria said.

"I bet it has. Thing is, fit as you are, and you are fit, I'd hate to look like a fool. And I don't trust you." Becky said.

"I don't trust you either. Who cares? Sex isn't about trust. It's about passion. Desire. " Maria said, stepping closer to Becky.

"And what I desire is your body." Maria said, and she moved in for a kiss, which Becky sidestepped.

"Trust is important to me." Becky said.

"Then what can I do to earn your trust?" Maria said.

"Work for it." Becky said and walked away.

Maria hated to see her leave, but she loved to watch her go.

Maria would get her hands on her one day. She always got what she wanted in the end.


End file.
